


Romeo and Juliet

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from the namesake song by Dire Straits.
> 
> (Each drabble stands on its own, though all of them share a common theme.)

The first time he says the words he's about to shoot her, or at least pretend to do so.

The second time they're standing over Red John's dead body, and he's wearing handcuffs around his wrists.

The third time he's drunk as a skunk, she doesn't think twice before punching him on the nose.

(She's had enough of him and his obsessions to last a lifetime and yet, she just can't stand the sight of him groveling on the floor.)

It's only when he's snoozing on her couch that she says the words back.

(Some things you just can't escape.)


	2. Chapter 2

He's been staring at the ceiling for days, wondering what to do with his life.

(Revenge kept him alive, though he always tried to deny it.)

It's late one night when she brings him tea; her fingers brush against his, and he's suddenly aware of the words that are dancing on the tip of her tongue.

(Words he craves to hear and yet, he can't face them now. Not with the image of his wife and child's dead bodies lingering at the back of his mind.)

That's why he abruptly stands up and leaves.

(Tearing another piece of her heart.)


	3. Chapter 3

It doesn't take them long to fall in bed after Red John's demise.

"This is so wrong," she murmurs in between kisses, but he just pretends he can't hear her.

(Memories of the last night he spent with his wife flooding back to him all at once, quickly ruining the moment.)

Later on she lies on her side, facing away from him.

(Tears falling on her pillow.)

He waits until she cries herself to sleep, then walks away.

(Her friendship was precious to him, and now he's just lost it.)

"I'm sorry," he murmurs to the darkness.

It's raining outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes it feels like she's fighting a losing battle; his heart belongs to a dead woman, and it always will.

(When Angela died, he turned his memory palace into her memorial. No living woman can compete with a flawless ghost.)

His body may be making love to her and yet, the tears on his face tell an entirely different story.

(Tears that taste like dust and ashes in her mouth.)

Their love was never meant to be, no matter how hard she tries; one day he'll finally realize the truth.

(Leaving her to pick up the shards of her heart.)


	5. Chapter 5

In the aftermath of the shooting it's probably adrenalin that prompts him to join her lips for a kiss.

(He's a good kisser, her brain vaguely registers before rationality takes over.)

She shoves him away, ignoring the hurt look on his face; she's sick and tired of seeing him dice with death, anger builds in her chest like a tidal wave.

(Later on she'll regret this, but he still deserves it after everything he's put her through.)

He looks her in the eyes for a moment, then bows his head in defeat.

(It was just that the time was wrong.)


	6. Chapter 6

He almost wishes he could stay; she doesn't deserve to see him walk away on her and yet, deep down he knows it's the only option.

(He's too broken to ever heal again; nobody can change this simple fact, not even the woman that has been his saving grace for over a decade now.)

Her eyes are begging him to stay, even when she touches his lips in a silent goodbye.

(The memory of her kiss will haunt him until his dying day.)

He rests his forehead against her own only for a moment, then he's gone.

(Farewell, my love.)


End file.
